


Je peux te parler une minute ?

by Nasharum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Une petite discussion comme ça…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Je peux te parler une minute ?

« Potter je peux te parler une minute. » les yeux gris froids sondaient les yeux verts, foncés d’avoir vu trop d’horreurs.

« Je t’écoute. » fit Harry calmement.

« En privé ! »

« Tu as des choses à cacher ? » demanda Harry à son interlocuteur pas le moins du monde expressif.

« Autant que toi. » fit Draco nullement impressionné.

« C’est gonflé pour un mangemort comme toi de me dire ce genre de choses. » les yeux gris se perdaient dans le vague. Harry était toujours imperturbable. La table ne comprenait pas grand-chose à cet échange.

« C’est gonflé de me traiter de mangemort. » fit calmement Draco.

« Tu portes bien la marque des ténèbres à moins que je ne me trompe ? » la table était intéressée, ça devenait captivant.

« Oui. Rappelle-moi pour qui j’ai dû la porter ? Redis-moi juste pour voir qui m’a demandé de me trainer face à Voldemort ? »

Harry souriait face aux mines incrédules de ses amis.

« Moi. »

Draco affichait une mine victorieuse. La table avait stoppé toute action pour écouter avidement.

« J’en reviens à ma question première, puis-je te parler en privé ? »

« Je répète que je n’ai rien à cacher. » fit Harry calmement mais clairement butté. Draco roula des yeux.

« Très bien, libre à toi…. Je te préviens que je déplace mes cours la semaine prochaine d’une heure. Ainsi que le cours de mercredi à vendredi. »

« Ce qui m’oblige donc à déplacer mon cours de vendredi à jeudi. Ça ne m’arrange pas et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais cette faveur. »

Draco souleva un sourcil.

« J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Harry le regardait clairement avec colère.

« Couloir du 3eme étage, lundi matin, 10h32 exactement. Au bras d’Elga. » se contenta de dire Harry. Draco éclata de rire franchement, Ron en lâcha sa tartine.

« Tous les même ! C’est une surprise gros beta, ta surprise. »

Harry était aussi décontenancé que les autres.

« Ma surprise ? »

Draco secoua la tête, faisant voler doucement ses cheveux.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ta date de naissance ? » Harry rougit.

« Tu n’es pas avec Elga alors ? »

Draco fit la moue.

« Quitte à m’accuser d’infidélité choisis au moins des garçons. Même si c’est assez drôle de te voir jaloux. » Draco regardait ses amis et la table avec une lueur amusée. « Tu ne leur avais pas dit ? »

Harry le regardait avec amusement lui aussi.

« Ne fait pas ça ! » Draco prit un visage angélique qui n’annonçait rien de bon.

« J’en conclus qu’on est ok pour les changements d’horaires. Après tout je m’en voudrais de te torturer en potion le jour de ton anniversaire. » Harry était honteux mais bêtement heureux. Il allait retourner à son bol quand Draco lança avec le sourire... ce qui déstabilisa beaucoup de monde. _« A ce soir chaton. »_ et s’enfuit. Harry grommela des injures à son abruti de blond quand il se tourna vers Ron, inanimé au sol. Il venait clairement de s’évanouir.

« Tu prends des cours de potions avec Malfoy ? » couina Hermione vexée.

« Oui. »

« Tu sors avec Malfoy ? » fit Ginny outrée.

« Ah, je ne vous l’avais pas dit ? Mince j’étais persuadé de l’avoir fait ! » Fit candidement Harry avant d’éclater franchement de rire. Il fallait vraiment voir la mine de ses camarades. Non franchement même si ce n’était pas vraiment cherché c’était poilant !

Ron venait de se relever après un sort.

« Chaton !!!! » Hurla Ron incrédule.

Harry souriait béatement et but une gorgée de chocolat.

« Ho ça va ! Il adore m’agacer avec ce surnom. Franchement je préfère petit lion. Ça fait quand même plus viril. Saleté de blondasse ! » Fit Harry avec amusement.


End file.
